Freedom academy Fire endless trip
What if SweetieNote, Zooma, Sonic and others had to go to this place called Freedom Academy before they became heroes or Freedom fighters. FA is a School that teaches kids or teens ages 12-18 about the subjects fighting, defending, speed and agility, brains and skills, surviving in the wild/camping out and if they can fly naturally or with a hover board/extreme gear, flying. In FA the school is in the sky (if you're scared of heights it's ok because it doesn't feel like you're in the air) and there is a test to get in the academy, you will also be staying in the school and will be put in one of these houses: Storm Fire the brave hearted hero type house, Lighting Claw the house for the toughest fighters, Power Light for those who have unique gifted powers that need control, and Breeze Heart, the house for the smart and skilled ones that plan ahead. Now why is this story called 'fire endless trip' you might ask? Well you will see... (Other FCs will appear in this if you want yours in it or at least in a chapter just link me to them and tell what house they are in and who they're room mates with)(PS:SweetieNote is 13 in this and there will be romance too and some characters of mine that are not in this wiki yet might be here like: Aurora the fox, Zooma the hedgehog, who belongs to Kittyqeen9 on Scratch, and Candy the fox) Houses ]]]] Storm Fire * Sonic * Manic * SweetieNote * Zooma * Cotten * Mina Lighting Claw * Knuckles * Wildcat * Kaii Power Light * Aura * Ruby Breeze Heart * Tails * sally * Samantha Title theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1gMdMJXvSk ( might write a verson with edited lyrics) end theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CV8xh-7DUQ ( yes I am a fan of this pokemon thing called Pokespe) Chapter one: The Letter In the StormWind home at SweetieNote and Zooma's room they where watching a horror movie, siting on SweetieNote's top bunk.:"what do we do jack I thought they where all dead!" the girl,from the movie shouted."far worse Lilly, their: Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!" and with that,the title came up 'Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!' poped up on the screen.focusing back on Zooma and SweetieNote,they were just eating popcorn not affected at all "Man these movies are a ton less scarier when you've actaly fought real Zombies." the red eyed hegehog slightly mumbled,eating her popcorn and yes that's right the two really have fought real Zombies once last year. "I know right! Just power walk away from them their slow!" SweetieNote shouted out to the people in movie."hey how much you wanna bet that guy dies first." Zooma said "Ahh! My face is being eaten alot!" 'Jack' screamed, while SweetieNote and Zooma just burst into a fit of laughter "jack isn't pretty no more" SweetieNote said in between Chuckles and giggles. Meanwhile Jaggs the Chao, was flying at the direction of The StomWind's house holding a letter with a green stamp that had the words 'FA' on it, in his mouth. (sorry I'll do more later) Category:Fan Fiction